


Crinkles of Dusk

by bertlebear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedtime Stories, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Short One Shot, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear
Summary: There stood no possibility between losing your peace of mind when brought to the stars among their warmth.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Crinkles of Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly believe that Reiner and Bertholdt are the best at aftercare and cuddling.

You weren’t completely sure how comfortable Reiner and Bertholdt had grown on you.

The beginnings of living together were rough and awkward. Three birds leaving their nests for the first time, you found this lifestyle difficult at first, taking them in, learning through their preferences, and practically _breathing_ their presence in.

It had been small scattered moments here and there, but looking back on it—and witnessing such a peaceful environment in front of you now—even the baffled thudding of your pulse couldn’t compare to such a slow but touching connection.

The hazy sun has finally sunken past the horizon, light collecting whatever remains of Bertholdt’s relaxed profile while softening into a darker, more slumbered shade of brown. His expression is static save for the occasional twitch of his lips and curve of his brow, thumb carelessly scrolling up on the surface.

Blue light from his feed casts a glow on his face, and you squint your eyes to press one cheek against the side of his hand. Lovingly he doesn’t need telling twice and briefly smiles to meet your pleased beam. It’s telepathic during similar quiet times to these. He continues to gaze at the silly media on his phone, soft breathes tickling the top of your hair every so often.

It sounded something like those cute kitten videos, you assumed with a shake of your head. Maybe focusing on the latter beside you would bring some productivity and boost your train of thought.

Reiner didn’t appear any better to your dismay, in fact he was completely nose-deep into the book and clueless to your amused features. You guessed that story must have immersed him good, because the shift of weight on your stomach hasn’t changed. Nor has the one cradling against your back either—and you might been ready to say now that you loved and appreciated it. Being sandwiched between these two became an undoubtedly normal task between the disarrays of your lives.

“Look, he doesn’t even know what he’s doing when taking someone out on a date that crazy.”

You hadn’t paid attention until hearing those words blurred out, and though it mattered less than his cute chuckle following after, you were quick to join him in light criticizing too. “Did he manage to be convinced otherwise?”

“Nope.” Again, he grins that dorky lift of his lips and you can’t help but reach your fingers to curl into the messy blond tufts. His eyes flutter close at the sensation and he breathes out in a sigh, “It’s what makes me enjoy this plot more than other ones though.”

You hum, and feel Bertholt’s attention snap back as his hand trails slowly down your forearms, leaving an aching heat in its wake. Whether he had been listening or not, Reiner’s murmurs while he read only proved as background noise when the minutes soon turn into hours.

You don’t try to stop yourself from drifting off but hearing those same words blend and blur together makes you wonder who’s fault it was for picking such a long, drawn out tale if Reiner showed zero signs of boredom.

When line by line flowed past, and pages merged into chapters, Bertholdt could somehow still grasp the entire plot while you couldn’t even catch up on the names of the side characters. Today had been a long mix of events, so you had deemed your fatigue was highly to blame.

Hesitating to meet Bertholdt’s eyes, you realize he’s been fixed on your face the entire time, watching carefully and simply focused by the rhythmic rise and fall of your chest. That brilliant shade of pale green caught you lost in his forest once more and almost as an afterthought, you lean closer.

Bertholdt noticed, visibly brightening and eyes brimming in some sort of smug affection. You knew the power he held over what you enjoyed and hated being teased, but if his restraints chose now to be playful about earning a straightforward kiss, you were sure to burst out of annoyance.

He mirrors the action on instinct as well and he captures your lips, that familiar softness leaving your nerves buzzing for more. Huh, so he wasn’t in the mood to be silly and perhaps the story’s growingly tiresome pace got to him too.

Your mouth parted in an obvious yawn, limbs shifting slightly to grab that delightful curl after a stretch. And still his gaze continues to fix onto you, mouths not quite far enough to resist the temptation for another peck, this time languid and smiling against each other at Reiner’s pause in reading. Upon exhaling and pulling away to his dumbfounded face, you and Bertholdt knew it filled priceless memories.

Oh, how he would kill to be in both your positions, alas the book pulls him back inside the dizzy orientation—it was getting to the climax soon. If this was any que for Reiner to call it for the night, he ignored the brewing effort to stir him jealous and let out several chuckles.

You didn’t get another chance.

Your skin then registers another touch, insistent and tightening around the curve of your hipbone. Careful finger pads skimmed across the bare junction of your shoulder and a small groan escaped you, struggling to focus through drunken eyes.

Reiner, the dork, had propped himself on top of you to kiss Bertholdt and you’d be lying if you said the sight never failed to hypnotize you into pure bliss. They were both warm and loving, the perfect combination that could last you many lifetimes on.

“Stop that, I want some cuddles too.”

His murmur leaned on more of a whine and Bertholdt reluctantly obliged, however not without flicking his forehead and earning a pout in return.

In the meantime you had been content with simply watching, and numerous strings of sluggish waves came over your heavy body. Falling asleep in their embrace sounded like a fantastic idea, and you nestled just a tiny bit closer to relish the feel of Bertholdt’s slow heartbeat against your ear. Your other hand slumped over Reiner’s upper chest, and he takes it with a squeeze.

You barely had energy to force your head up though, only hearing the last of his whisper fall comforting against Bertholdt’s breathless giggle.

“Hey now, we haven’t even finished the story. Don’t fall asleep on me yet...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you thought, it's cute <3


End file.
